


Breaking the Beast - Valentines day 2016

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Humiliation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Feral Sniper finally gets what he deserves when he is drugged, used and abused by a pair of frisky, horny Fem Scouts. </p><p>Fem Scouts Sammy and Sunny belong to the beautiful Weiss-Rauschen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Beast - Valentines day 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Because I know and love so many people in the TF2 fandom, no matter how many individual Valentines day gift fics I write, I probably wouldn't of had time to do one for everyone and I'd of hated to have had to leave people out! So this is a gift to everyone, a bound, frightened Feral brute at a pair of horny sluts mercy. I know a lot of people have been waiting to see Feral get what he deserves so I hope you lot all enjoy it and happy Valentines day mates!

“Are you sure this will work?”

The two young women were crouched behind a dumpster on the Red base. Sunny, the Scout in red was the more confident of the two, while Sammy, dressed in blue was the one questioning their plan of action. They were both eyeing the bowl of wet cat food they’d laid out on the garage doorstep. The Red engineer was away for two days on annual leave and Sunny had offered to take care of his cat and the garage for him while he was gone. The Texan was oblivious to the Scout’s ulterior motive. 

That ulterior motive was none other than that disgusting, smelly and generally quite wild Sniper that belonged to the red team. He’d just appeared; form low and stalking as he approached the waiting bowl. Sammy had helped Sunny lock the little black and white cat into the main base while they carried out “operation Sniper.” 

Operation Sniper was simple. Drug the cat food, wait for the Sniper to come and eat it, wait for the drugs to take effect, then to have some fun. It didn’t take long for the brute to crouch over the bowl, filthy hands grabbing globs of wet food and shoving it into his mouth, slurping it down so that his damaged, sensitive teeth weren’t affected. Licking the bowl clean, he’d eaten the entire lot, which would be more than enough for the stolen drugs to work; now, the pair played the waiting game. 

“..I don’t know…he looks filthy.”

Sammy, the Blu fem Scout whispered, looking unsure as she watched the man wobble around before taking a lean up against the garage wall.

“Don’t worry about that, there’s a bathtub in the garage, remember?”

Sammy’s eyes widened, opening her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a thump. The Sniper was out cold.

“Come on. Let’s go!”

XXX

Between the pair of them, they carried the brute into the garage and through the main living space and finally, into the back room. There was a low wash basin and as promised by the red Scout, a bathtub. When they set the sleeping man down, Sunny approached the tub and began to run the water.

“Well go on, start stripping him off!”

She barked, making sure the plug was in the bottom to stop any water escaping. Sammy did as she was told, frowning as she started to unbutton the brute’s jacket. He smelt bad, a cocktail of piss, bodily odour, salty, sticky sex and vomit. When she threw his jacket at the wall, the blu Scout half expected it to stick there. She removed his boots next and almost retched when she saw those curled, yellowing toe nails. 

“Sunny, we may need to bath him twice.”

The Blu fem snorted, turning her nose up as she got to work removing his pants, his cock was a good size, wide, but not too long, and his balls heavy and hanging. She weighed them in her hand curiously before patting the sleeping brute’s thigh; her mood had heightened immediately upon seeing what he had to offer. The man had chased them both as equally; he’d called them wives and tried to capture them, he promised them a nest and to make them fat with young. Though the idea was appealing to the two horny sluts, they’d rather be in control of what happened with such an unpredictable and wild man. 

XXX

Soon, they’d lifted the Sniper into the tub, lowering him down into the warm water before beginning to scrub him down. At this point he was waking up, and Sunny had to reassure Sammy that the man would be pretty much docile and immobile for a good few hours. The feral Sniper whined and groaned, drool running down his chin as those red eyes opened, glancing between the two hard working fem Scouts.

“…Wife…Wife..”

He grunted, trying to move and thrash in the water, only to find his limbs were too heavy to lift. He looked scared and confused, which the two laughed at.

“What an adorable Husband. If you’re good, we might let you cum.”

Sunny, the Red Scout grinned, her tone cruel and unpromising, patting his cock with the wash cloth before wrapping her hand around the length, beginning to jerk him. The Sniper lifted his head and managed another low whine, in response he was only able to just about twitch his toes, but his cock was getting harder by the minute, especially when he lifted his eyes. Standing over him was Sammy, who’d removed her shirt and bra, breasts large and hanging. She lowered her form, bending her back so that her tits were inches from his face, he licked his lips, desperately trying to lift his head as she teased, rubbing and pinching her own nipples until they were hard and red. 

“Do you want this?”

The Sniper managed a small noise and a grunt, eyes never once leaving her nipples, his thighs instinctually held open as Sunny continued to work his length. Sammy lowered her form over him, hand on the other side of the tub in order to support her frame. She pressed one of her nipples to his lips and he immediately latched on, sucking excitedly. 

“Good boy…such a good boy.”

She whispered, praising him. As he was distracted, Sunny removed the ribbon from her cap, beginning to wrap it around the base of his cock. She tied it tight, and then looped it into a cute little bow. The brute was so preoccupied with the tit and the gasping female above him; he hadn’t noticed his new predicament. The Red Scout continued to rub him a little longer until Sammy lifted her breast from his mouth, her nipple soaked in drool. 

“Shall we get him out of the tub?”

Sunny said with a smirk.

XXX

“Who’s a good boy? He’s such a good mutt!”

The Scouts laughed as they looked down at the Sniper. They’d removed the blankets from the Engineer’s bed and set them down on the garage floor, and then they’d carried the feral brute between them and laid him down onto them. The pair looked down at him as he squirmed and whined, thighs open, head turning, unable to lift a limb, completely powerless. His cock was hard, framed by that pretty red bow. The two Scouts got to work removing each other’s clothing in front of the brute, kissing one another aggressively as they fought to remove one another’s skirts.

Once the pair were completely naked, they both lowered their forms down onto their hands and knees, crawling over to the brute. Sammy went straight for the cock, stroking and rubbing before moving onto her knees, situating herself over it as she straddled his hips. The feral Sniper tried to buck and thrust, desperately wanting to feel her heat against his cock, but he couldn’t do a thing. He was nothing but a toy to be used over and over until the two ladies had enough of him. Slowly Sammy allowed the brute’s cock inside her, she’d lower her form down, moaning as the fat cockhead pushed its way between her folds. She shuddered, slowly sitting down, taking his entire length and adjusting as she rubbed his belly and sides.

“Good boy!”

She praised, the Sniper grunting and groaning, tossing his head weakly as he drooled all down his chin. He shuddered and whined looking up at Sunny who squatted over his face, her cunt inches from his mouth. His tongue came out, to try and lick at her, but she was just out of reach. Then, she started to piss, the hot urine hitting the back of his throat until he closed his mouth, then hitting his nose and cheeks, running down his chin and neck. He coughed, snot bubbling from a nostril as he whined, eyes closing as he tried to shake it off his face. 

“How does it feel to be my little bitch?”

Sunny grinned, lowering her cunt to his mouth, which he obediently opened, excited to taste her. She lowered her weight to his face, squatting over him as he immediately began to work, licking and sucking at her cunt. He had her licked clean in no time, tongue darting in and out of her. She knocked her head back, a hand gripping his hair as she moaned, turning to kiss Sammy, who was beginning to work herself on the brute’s cock. She leaned forward, knees bending as she took his length, riding him mercilessly, her cunt slick with excitement. 

Sammy came first, shuddering as she tightened around his cock. Sunny came second, the brute snorting and whining as he lapped up her juices, panting heavily and drooling down his chin.

“Go on you filthy mutt, lick me up nice and clean.”

She snapped, yanking his hair and turning his head to make sure he put that tongue to good use. 

XXX

Both fem Scout’s climbed off the Sniper and looked down at him, those red eyes glancing between them as he tried to struggle and escape the nest they’d created. 

“Don’t you want to please your wives some more?”

Sammy crouched beside him, petting his hair flat as Sunny moved over to her bag, taking out the two generously sized strap-on dildos. She put hers on before handing the other to Sammy, who was grinning wide now. 

“It’s time we made you our little bitch~”

Sunny slapped the Sniper’s cheek who was now beginning to growl, his body trembling as he watched Sammy pull the strap-on up her thighs and over her cunt. Sunny moved behind him, gripping him by his knees and flipping him over while Sammy went over to the Engineer’s desk and took the rope down from the counter. She got to work, she pulled his wrists behind his back and bound them, then she took the broom from the corner of the room and used it as a makeshift spreader bar, tying his ankles to it either sides in order to keep him spread at all times after positioning him on his knees. The Sniper looked scared now, his cock and balls hanging between his thighs, buttocks forcefully raised. Sunny spread his cheeks, taking a good look at that tight, little pink pucker. The brute couldn’t do a thing, the drugs working too hard in his system, all he could do was be positioned and used, and it’d be this way for a good seven hours more or so.

Sammy moved to kneel in front of the Sniper’s head, shuffling forward and spreading her thighs in order to rest his chin in her lap. He tried to turn his head away and keep his mouth closed, but she pinched his nostrils shut until he had no choice but to open his mouth. It was then that she pushed the dildo between his lips, forcing him to take the length into his mouth. She held the back of his head, stroking his hair gently, easing him as he retched and gagged and drooled heavily down his chin. 

“Ssssh…good boy…suck on it, that’s it..good..”

She reassured him, running her hand down his neck as she shifted her gaze to the Red Scout, who was positioned behind their captive. Sunny spread the Sniper’s ass cheeks nice and wide before spitting down onto that winking tight hole. She brought her finger to test it, pressing until her fingertip disappeared inside him. He immediately squealed out around the plastic cock in his mouth, gasping, choking and making sounds only a distressed wild animal could. 

“Oh shut up, you pathetic little pussy, take it like a man!”

She forced her entire finger inside him and he squirmed, desperate to get away, eyes closing tightly as he trembled all over.

“Aww Sunny…I think he’s frightened…it’s his first time..”

“Then we should make it fuckin’ count!”

The Red Scout laughed, pulling her finger out and smacking the brute’s ass, who yelped out. She positioned herself over him, keeping him spread as she held the base of that dildo. She moved closer to his form, pushing the plastic cockhead to his waiting hole, slowly beginning to force it inside him. If that other cock hadn’t been forced down his throat, he’d have been making extremely horrendous noises, absolutely terrified and having no control over the situation at all, tears ran down the feral brute’s cheeks as he felt that cock slowly fill him up. 

“Good boy…good slut…take it all!”

Sunny laughed, forcing the cock in, inch by inch until it was to the hilt, she pulled it out carefully before suddenly slamming it back in. The Sniper jolted, a hot stream of urine immediately escaping his cock, pissing himself and all down his thighs and in the blankets. 

“Naughty boy! Soiling yourself. We better put him in diapers after this, what do you think?”

“Most definitely.”

“Now be a good little Wife-bitch and take your Husband’s nice big cock.”

Sunny laughed, gripping his hips and repeatedly beginning to rut against that tight hole. The Sniper lay there, forced to take it, making all kinds of stressed and frightened noises, mixed with growls and retching as the cock in his mouth repeatedly hit his throat with each thrust. 

XXX

They used him like this for hours, both being fit young Scouts; they had all the energy in the world. When they were done using him with the strap-ons, they swapped positions after having flipping him back onto his back, Sunny fucking herself on his cock and Sammy using his mouth to her advantage. 

“Do you think we should let him cum?”

Sammy gasped, after her third orgasm, her thighs trembling around the feral brute’s tired, used mouth. 

“..Mm?”

Sunny lifted herself from his cock, giving it a smack before correcting the pretty red bow. 

“…Nah.”


End file.
